enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Wallis
Scott Wallis *'First Appearance:' Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure *'Affiliations:' The Blue Mountain Quarry, The Lumberyard (formerly) *'Friends:' Foreman Okamoto, The Thin Controller *'Enemies:' Carlo Debris, Sir Handel, Duncan *'Voice Actor:' MrMPS Scott Wallis '''is a dynamite miner in-training and Foreman Okamoto's protegé at The Blue Mountain Quarry. Bio Scott had been a fan of trains every since he was very young, and his dream was to work on the fabled Island of Sodor. Eventually, Scott's family moved to Sodor, and he was enrolled in school there, constantly being mystified by the engines. After graduating college, Scott couldn't seem to find a long-term job. He worked a short stint for Carlo Debris at The Lumberyard, being fired after his first week when he accidentally threw a hatchet through the foreman's office window. He even tried working as a signalman, but constantly fell asleep, which resulted in him getting fired as well. Eventually, Scott came to the Skarloey Railway to look for work. He was given a job at The Blue Mountain Quarry by The Thin Controller. As a dynamite miner, Scott was just beginning to learn about how hazardous dynamite is in Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure as it was still early in his career at the quarry. He was seen working out on the blasting field before realizing that his dynamite was about to blow, running from the area. After some dynamite was set off later on it caused some rock to fall, and Scott was heard saying that he thought he swallowed a rock. Foreman Okamoto took pity on Scott and took him under his wing, becoming Scott's mentor and vowing to make a proper dynamite miner out of him someday. Scott was at the quarry in Swashbuckler with Foreman Okamoto when Bertram began quoting a spoken word poem. Scott was very annoyed and stated that he would be going home to avoid Bertram. Scott currently works happily at the quarry, happily socializing with the engines and staff there when not working hard! Persona Scott is a friendly, hard-working sort. He is lovable and helpful but sometimes he pops in at the wrong time. He holds a deep respect for Foreman Okamoto, his mentor, and is frequently seen by his side, often calming him down or giving him advice when he loses his cool. He also holds a deep respect for The Thin Controller. Sir Handel doesn't like Scott, and the feeling is mutual. The two often have long, drawn-out shouting matches. Duncan also quarrels with Scott quite often. Appearances *Season 2:' Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' The Suggestion Box (''cameo), Chivalry is Dead (cameo), Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Merrick's Wake up Call (cameo) He will have an episode of his own cowritten by EE93 and MrMPS in Season 3. Gallery Swashbuckler109.png|Scott at the quarry with Luke, Forman Okamoto, Max, Monty, and Alfie. ScottsAboutToShovelOutYourHeart.png|Scott with a shovel. Swashbuckler105.png|Scott with Foreman Okamoto and a workman. Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Humans Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters